


Flesh

by WhiteSpins



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSpins/pseuds/WhiteSpins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo la rottura, Laura ha tutta l'intenzione di mantenere le distanze, ma Carmilla non è della stessa opinione. Riuscirà Laura a resistere alle capacità di seduttrice di Carmilla?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh

La giornata di Laura non era iniziata nel migliore dei modi.

Dopo essere stata svegliata dalla pioggia che batteva forte contro la finestra, era scesa per fare colazione. Non vedeva l’ora di mangiare i brownies deliziosi che Perry aveva preparato il giorno prima, e, canticchiando sotto voce, aprì la mensola della cucina.  
Ma quando aprì il barattolo dove era sicura che Perry avesse messo i dolci, rimase sorpresa vedendolo completamente vuoto. Nessuna traccia di quei buonissimi brownies al cioccolato.  
E poi notò qualcosa di strano sul barattolo, qualcosa che sicuramente non avrebbe dovuto essere lì, visto che sembravano macchie di sangue.  
Allora Laura capì. Era stata Carmilla a mangiare i brownies. Ovviamente.

Sbuffando, decise allora di prepararsi una tazza di cereali. Per fortuna, non mancavano né quelli, né il latte.  
Quando chiuse il frigorifero, i suoi occhi caddero su un post-it fucsia attaccato ad esso.  
**Laura, io, Perry e JP siamo andati a fare una piccola escursione. A dopo! -LaF**

Dopo aver letto la nota, Laura prese la sua tazza e s'incamminò verso la postazione attuale che stava usando per girare i suoi video.  
Si mise a sedere, appoggiando la tazza sul mobile davanti a sé, accendendo quindi il portatile.  
Nell'attesa che caricasse, iniziò a mangiare, sentendosi infastidita al pensiero che, in quel momento, avrebbe potuto mangiare quei brownies buonissimi, se solo Carmilla non glieli avesse rubati.  
Seriamente, Laura era convinta, in casi come questo, di non avere a che fare con un vampiro di 335 anni, ma più con una bambina viziata di 5 anni.

Era a dir poco ridicolo il modo in cui Carmilla si stava comportando, il suo desiderio di attenzioni così evidente.

Ed era stupido quanto Laura si facesse condizionare così facilmente da lei e dal suo atteggiamento immaturo, nonostante conoscesse benissimo i motivi dietro il comportamento di Carmilla.  
Ma non poteva certo negare di provare ancora qualcosa di forte per l'altra ragazza, per quanto la esasperasse. Non che qualcuno ci avrebbe creduto se avesse affermato il contrario.

Nonostante tutto, nonostante la nonchalance di Carmilla verso molte cose, il suo menefreghismo totale quando si trattava del disordine che lasciava in giro, la sua apatia verso quasi tutto il mondo, Laura non poteva proprio negare l'effetto che le provocava quando, stuzzicandola di proposito, Carmilla si spogliava davanti ai suoi occhi increduli, che diventavano pieni di desiderio mentre fissavano quel corpo che Laura forse conosceva troppo bene, quel corpo sorprendentemente caldo che aveva potuto sentire contro il suo, mentre Carmilla la toccava nel modo in cui nessun altro aveva mai fatto.  
No, Laura aveva permesso solo a lei di toccarla, di vederla veramente. Non rimpiangeva certo di averlo fatto, ma il ricordo del suo tocco passionale e sicuro non aiutavano certo la ragazza a non sentire la sua mancanza.

Sospirando profondamente, si preparò a girare l'ennesimo video, accendendo la telecamera.  
Ma pochi secondi dopo aver iniziato a parlare, sentì la porta sbattere, e rumori di passi che si facevano sempre più vicini.  
Voltandosi, non rimase per niente sorpresa quando vide Carmilla. Rimase però perplessa nel vederla completamente zuppa, notando i vestiti che le facevano praticamente da seconda pelle, talmente li aveva bagnati.

Alzando lo sguardo, incontrò quello seccato, ma allo stesso tempo divertito dell’altra ragazza.  
"Vuoi una foto, pasticcino? Durerà di più, sai."  
Laura sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
"No, grazie. Ma apprezzerei molto se ti spostassi da lì e ti togliessi quei vestiti. Stai sgocciolando su tutto il pavimento."  
Carmilla le mostrò un sorriso arrogante, inclinando la testa.  
"Oh, proposte indecenti. Mi piace."

Scuotendo la testa, Laura si voltò verso il suo computer, decidendo di ignorare Carmilla e il suo flirtare sempre così spudorato.  
Non era per niente disposta a dargliela vinta così facilmente però. Ed era ancora piuttosto arrabbiata per via di quella faccenda dei brownies, perciò si voltò, con tutta l'intenzione di far sapere a Carmilla quanto fosse poco divertita dal suo comportamento infantile.

Le parole le morirono in bocca quando fu accolta dall'immagine troppo familiare di Carmilla mezza nuda. Una Carmilla mezza nuda che la stava guardando con quel solito sorriso arrogante, mentre con una grazia che Laura le invidiava, si toglieva i pantaloni di pelle.  
"Ti stai godendo la vista, tesoro?" le domandò lasciando andare una risatina, buttando i pantaloni per terra.  
Non volendo darle nessuna soddisfazione, Laura non le rispose, alzandosi per andare in cucina a riporre la tazza di cereali nel lavandino. Prese un respiro profondo, contando fino a dieci nel tentativo di calmarsi, cercando di pensare a tutto tranne che a Carmilla con indosso solo un reggiseno in pizzo e un perizoma nero che lasciavano decisamente poco all'immaginazione.

Scuotendo la testa, tornò nell'altra stanza. E si fermò di colpo, rimanendo letteralmente a bocca aperta, quando stavolta l’immagine che l’accolse fu quella di una Carmilla completamente, indubbiamente nuda.  
I suoi occhi traditori non poterono fare a meno di tracciare ogni singolo centimetro di pelle esposto, soffermandosi sul suo seno, prima di scendere lungo il suo corpo.

“Ti sento ansimare da qui, dolcezza. E fidati, non ho bisogno del mio super udito da vampiro per dirlo.”  
Alzando finalmente il suo sguardo per incontrare quello compiaciuto di Carmilla, Laura arrossì.  
“Ok, no, prima di tutto: vestiti, per favore. Forse non l’avrai capito, ma questa non è una casa di nudisti.”  
Ignorandola quando mormorò qualcosa tipo ‘magari lo fosse’, Laura proseguì.  
“Secondo: la telecamera è accesa, perché stavo cercando di registrare un video, prima che entrassi tu in tutta la tua fradicia gloria.”  
“Beh, se mettessi questo video su internet, faresti un enorme favore ai tuoi cari spettatori. E finalmente le cose diventerebbero interessanti.”  
Sospirando, Laura incrociò le braccia e si voltò nella direzione della cucina.  
“Conterò fino a cinque, per darti il tempo di rivestirti e andare nell’altra stanza. Con la tua super velocità non dovresti metterci molto, no?”  
Ignorando Carmilla quando iniziò a ridacchiare, Laura chiuse gli occhi, iniziando a contare nella sua testa.

Quando si voltò dopo aver contato fino a sette, avendo preferito aspettare qualche secondo in più per sicurezza, sentì il cuore rimbalzarle in gola quando si ritrovò il volto di Carmilla a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo.  
“Hai già finito di contare?”  
“Carmilla, giuro su Dio che…”  
“Cosa? Cosa vorresti fare?” Carmilla la interruppe ridendo, “Cosa puoi fare per fermare il grande vampiro cattivo? Sei solo un essere umano.”  
“Carmilla, smettila…” Laura disse con voce tremante, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
Non ascoltandola, Carmilla continuò a parlare, avvicinandosi sempre di più alla ragazza finché i loro corpi non si toccarono.  
“Sai, riesco a sentire ogni cosa di te. Riesco a sentire il tuo battito accelerato, il tuo respiro diventare più veloce ogni secondo…” disse a voce bassa, avvicinandosi a Laura finché la sua bocca non sfiorò il suo orecchio, sussurrando, “Riesco a sentire l’odore della tua eccitazione.”

Imbarazzata, Laura alzò le mani per cercare di allontanarla, ma Carmilla la prese per entrambe le braccia, fermandola.  
Si guardarono intensamente per qualche istante, prima di iniziare a baciarsi, quasi disperatamente.  
Carmilla lasciò andare Laura, che mise subito le mani tra i suoi capelli bagnati, per poterla attirare a sé.  
Facendola indietreggiare mentre i loro baci diventavano sempre più ardenti, le mani di Carmilla si intrufolarono sotto la sua maglietta, toccando impazientemente il suo seno, facendo così gemere la ragazza.

Laura smise di indietreggiare quando venne a contatto col tavolo su cui teneva il suo portatile, mentre le mani di Carmilla continuarono a toccarla con passione, senza alcuna traccia di quella tenerezza che aveva avuto spesso occasione di mostrarle quando stavano insieme.  
Interruppe il bacio quando sentì che aveva davvero bisogno di respirare, e Carmilla ne approfittò per far scendere la bocca sul suo collo, lasciando baci ovunque e morsi con denti umani.  
Per un momento, Laura pensò che forse non le sarebbe dispiaciuto se Carmilla l’avesse morsa con le sue zanne.

Prima di potersi veramente rendere conto di quello che aveva pensato, Laura sentì le mani di Carmilla lasciare il suo seno, per poi prendere la sua maglietta e toglierla, così violentemente che Laura sentì uno strappo.  
Stava per lamentarsi con l’altra ragazza della sua totale mancanza di tatto, sentendosi indignata, quando sentì di nuovo la bocca sulla sua, baciandola intensamente mentre con una mano veloce le tolse il reggiseno.

Laura non riuscì a trattenere il forte gemito che emise quando Carmilla iniziò a toccarle nuovamente il seno, passando le dita tra i suoi capezzoli, soffermandosi su di essi per attimi troppo brevi, prima di far scendere le mani sui suoi pantaloni.

Staccandosi per cercare una qualsiasi certezza da parte di Laura, Carmilla la trovò notando la disperata voglia evidente nei suoi occhi. Era sicura che il suo sguardo riflettesse quello di Laura in quel momento.  
Con un movimento veloce, abbassò i pantaloni e gli slip dell’altra ragazza, la quale, senza esitazione, l’aiutò a toglierli.  
Ricominciarono a baciarsi, mentre Carmilla iniziò a toccare Laura impazientemente tra le sue gambe, le dita che sfioravano il suo clitoride, facendole scendere e tornare su, lentamente, in un modo che sembrava quasi una tortura per Laura.

Ma prima che Carmilla potesse entrare dentro di lei, Laura la fermò con una mano sul braccio, interrompendo il bacio e respirando affannosamente sulla sua bocca.  
“No, aspetta.”  
“Che c’è?” chiese Carmilla, cercando di non dare a vedere quanto fosse preoccupata.  
Ma Laura ovviamente lo notò, e, cercando di nascondere quanto questo le facesse piacere, le mostrò un sorriso malizioso, appoggiando una mano sul seno di Carmilla, mentre l’altra scese fino a posarsi tra le sue gambe, dove poteva sentire chiaramente che la ragazza era eccitata quanto lei, forse anche di più, per quanto fosse possibile.  
“Voglio che venga tu per prima”, sussurrò, le labbra che si muovevano sulle sue a ogni parola.

Riuscì a vedere lo sguardo sorpreso ma allo stesso tempo eccitato di Carmilla, prima di spingerla e farla sedere sulla sedia, inginocchiandosi subito davanti a lei.  
Iniziò a baciare le sue gambe, salendo sempre più su, lasciando morsi profondi all’interno delle sue cosce, sentendo le dita di Carmilla intrecciarsi tra i suoi capelli.

Quando finalmente sfiorò con la lingua il suo clitoride, Laura rimase compiaciuta nel sentire la ragazza lasciare andare un gemito forte, incontrollabile.  
Era evidente che, seppur molte cose fossero cambiate, il modo in cui Laura faceva sentire Carmilla era una delle poche cose che sarebbero sempre rimaste invariate.  
Iniziando a muovere la lingua velocemente, senza tregua, Laura affondò le sue unghie sulle cosce di Carmilla, lasciando segni profondi che sarebbero spariti tuttavia nel giro di pochi minuti.

Carmilla emise un suono che sembrava un misto tra un ruggito e un gemito quando Laura toccò un punto che le fece stringere ancor di più le mani tra i suoi capelli, facendo di conseguenza gemere Laura.  
Sentendo la vibrazione del suo gemito, Carmilla aprì di più le gambe, e le sembrò che la lingua di Laura fosse ovunque.

I loro occhi si incontrarono mentre Laura fece salire una mano lungo il corpo dell’altra ragazza, toccandole e stringendole il seno, mentre l’altra scese tra le sue stesse gambe, per stimolare il suo clitoride.  
Carmilla la fermò immediatamente con una mano sul braccio, inchiodandola con uno sguardo severo.  
“Non toccarti” ordinò a voce bassa, e, dopo aver notato l’espressione confusa di Laura, continuò, “Dico sul serio, fidati e basta. Ora riprendi pure.”

Sebbene Laura fosse un po’ curiosa e tanto delusa, decise di obbedire a Carmilla, togliendo la mano dalle sue gambe e continuando a fare quello che stava facendo prima, con più entusiasmo di quanto già non ne avesse.  
Inaspettatamente, fece salire quella stessa mano che aveva appena usato per toccarsi, usando due dita per entrare dentro Carmilla, mentre la sua lingua continuava a toccarle il clitoride.

“Cazzo!” Carmilla imprecò spalancando gli occhi, fissi su quelli determinati dell’altra ragazza.  
I movimenti diventarono più veloci, i gemiti di Carmilla più forti, le sue mani che stringevano di più i lunghi capelli castani di Laura, quasi fino a farle male.

Sentendo che la ragazza sopra di lei era ormai vicina all’orgasmo, Laura iniziò a muovere le sue dita più lentamente, ma più profondamente, nel modo che sapeva per certo che Carmilla preferiva, mentre la sua lingua andò più veloce, senza sosta.  
E quando Carmilla venne tra le sue dita, gridando il suo nome, che non usava da troppi giorni, Laura non riuscì a staccare gli occhi dai suoi, sentendo il cuore fermarsi per un secondo.  
Sapeva che l’altra ragazza l’aveva percepito.

Muovendosi finché gli effetti dell’orgasmo non si furono esauriti, Laura baciò ogni parte del corpo di Carmilla risalendo con calma, finché non catturò le sue labbra in un lungo, intenso bacio.  
Dopo aver allontanato le dita da lei con delicatezza, Laura si alzò, aiutata sorprendentemente dall’altra ragazza, che la seguì.

Interrompendo il bacio, Carmilla la guardò con occhi più scuri del solito, le mani sui suoi fianchi che la tenevano stretta al suo corpo.  
“Non muoverti” disse con un sorrisetto stampato sulle sue labbra, staccandosi da lei, prima di sparire in una nuvola di fumo nero.  
Laura guardò confusa il punto in cui si trovava Carmilla fino a neanche un secondo prima. Non ebbe il tempo di pensare a dove potesse essere andata, poiché la ragazza ricomparve pochi istanti dopo nella solita nuvola di fumo, esattamente nello stesso punto.  
Con uno strap-on sistemato sui suoi fianchi.

Laura si sentì stranamente nervosa.  
Non era certo la prima volta che l’avrebbero usato, non era questo il problema. Ma l’avevano usato solo una volta, con un po’ di riluttanza da parte di Laura inizialmente… finché Carmilla non l’aveva fatta godere così tanto da farle passare qualsiasi dubbio avesse mai avuto sull’oggetto.  
Carmilla era stata paziente e gentile con lei, assicurandosi che non provasse dolore, chiedendole spesso se stava bene.  
Il modo in cui Carmilla la stava guardando in quel momento le faceva pensare che non sarebbe stato proprio come la prima volta.  
Eppure, una grande parte di Laura non vedeva l’ora di scoprire cos’avesse in serbo per lei l’altra ragazza.

Interrompendo i suoi pensieri, Carmilla la baciò, attirandola a sé finché i loro corpi non vennero a contatto l’uno con l’altro.  
Laura pensò che fosse un po’ strano sentire lo strap-on contro il suo stomaco, ma allo stesso tempo non poteva negare l’eccitazione che sentiva aumentare di secondo in secondo.  
Carmilla fece scendere due dita tra le sue gambe, facendola gemere quando sfiorarono il suo clitoride, sentendo quanto fosse davvero eccitata quando scesero ancor di più.

Staccando le labbra dalle sue, Carmilla le mostrò un sorrisetto compiaciuto.  
“Vedo che sei già più che pronta, tesoro” disse, portando le dita con cui aveva appena toccato Laura sull’oggetto tra le sue gambe, lubrificandolo, “Non mi sorprende.”  
“Carm…”  
Prima che potesse aggiungere altro, Carmilla la fece voltare verso il tavolo, per poi piegarla su di esso finché Laura non sentì il legno sfiorarle il seno.  
Sentì quindi lo strap-on tra le sue gambe quando Carmilla iniziò a baciarle la schiena, lasciando piccoli morsi sulle sue spalle, spostando poi i capelli per leccare e baciare con passione il suo collo, respirandone il profumo.

Mentre Carmilla si stava preparando a penetrarla, Laura sentì entrambe le mani posarsi sui suoi fianchi, sentendo poi la ragazza entrare finalmente dentro di lei, con un colpo rapido e deciso.  
Lasciò andare un forte gemito quando Carmilla iniziò a scoparla subito con foga, affondando la testa tra le mani che stringevano il tavolo fortemente.

Laura avrebbe mentito a se stessa se avesse detto che il modo brutale e imperdonabile con cui Carmilla la stava possedendo non le piaceva.  
Ma non avrebbe neanche mai ammesso che la eccitava da morire farle perdere il controllo, farla sfogare completamente sul suo corpo, rischiare di fare uscire allo scoperto il lato primordiale del vampiro.  
Laura non avrebbe mai ammesso che una parte di lei desiderava che Carmilla la divorasse completamente, in ogni modo possibile.

Con una mano tra i suoi capelli, Carmilla le fece alzare la testa.  
“Non nasconderti, amore” disse con una risatina, “Voglio che ti guardi allo schermo mentre ti fai scopare più che volentieri dal vampiro crudele e spietato.”  
Laura spostò lo sguardo sullo schermo del suo computer, incontrando l’immagine perversa di lei e Carmilla che facevano sesso, con la ragazza dietro di lei che si muoveva così velocemente che Laura faticava a seguire ogni movimento, facendolo sembrare come se per lei fosse una cosa da niente, come se non fosse per niente uno sforzo.  
Un sorriso arrogante familiare era stampato sul suo volto, e allora Laura riuscì a intravedere i suoi canini affilati.  
“Pensi che poi metterai questo video online? Immagina la reazione dei tuoi fedeli spettatori quando vedranno questo lato di te, quando capiranno quanto ami farti sbattere in questo modo.”  
“Carmilla, smet-”

Laura non riuscì a finire la frase, poiché improvvisamente l’altra ragazza si fermò, staccandosi per un attimo, prima di far voltare Laura verso di lei, alzandola facilmente con un braccio per farle intrecciare le gambe sui suoi fianchi, penetrandola di nuovo.  
Accadde tutto così in fretta che Laura rimase intontita per un istante, stupita dalla super velocità di Carmilla, nonostante non fosse certo una cosa nuova per lei.  
Senza rendersene conto subito, Laura si ritrovò sul divanetto della stanza accanto, con Carmilla seduta sotto di lei mentre si muoveva incessantemente.

Cercando di stare dietro a ogni suo movimento, Laura gemette sempre di più quando Carmilla riuscì a toccare il punto che la faceva assolutamente impazzire, affondando le sue mani sullo schienale del divano e chiudendo gli occhi.  
“Attenta, pasticcino. Non vorrei che mi rovinassi il posto in cui dormo” sussurrò Carmilla.  
“Dio, sta’ zitta” Laura riuscì a dire, il suo respiro affannoso mentre si muoveva sempre più ardentemente contro l’altra ragazza.

Quando la sentì fermarsi di colpo, Laura la guardò disperata, i suoi fianchi che cercavano più contatto possibile, prima che Carmilla fermasse anch’essi. Stava per implorarla di continuare a muoversi, quando Carmilla la guardò con un’espressione indecifrabile.  
Come paralizzata, Laura la guardò avvicinarsi sempre di più al suo volto, finché le loro labbra non si sfiorarono.  
“Attenta a come parli” Carmilla mormorò sulla sua bocca, “Potresti pentirti della tua lingua lunga.”  
“Ti è sempre piaciuta la mia lingua lunga” replicò Laura con un sorriso audace.

Senza risponderle, Carmilla riprese a muoversi, spostando le mani dai fianchi di Laura per posarsi sul suo fondoschiena, toccandolo con desiderio.  
Laura cercò di incontrare ogni colpo veloce e profondo, ma il modo in cui Carmilla la stava scopando era disumano, letteralmente.  
Lasciò andare un lungo e forte gemito, che temeva l’intero corpo studentesco avesse sentito, quando l’altra ragazza abbassò la testa per prendere un capezzolo nella sua bocca, leccando, succhiando, sfiorandolo con denti aguzzi, e facendo poi le stesse cose all’altro.

Quando Carmilla spostò una mano dal suo fondoschiena per toccarle il clitoride, usando due dita, l’orgasmo improvviso di Laura sorprese entrambe le ragazze.  
Con una mano che stringeva fortemente i suoi capelli, facendole alzare la testa, Laura non riuscì a staccare gli occhi dai suoi mentre rilasciò grida irrefrenabili, tremando di piacere sentendo le dita di Carmilla che continuavano a toccarla.

Quando gli effetti dell’orgasmo svanirono, e Laura tornò a respirare regolarmente, Carmilla la baciò, con una tenerezza che la fece sentire nostalgica per un momento.  
Ricambiando, prese il suo volto tra le mani, baciandola lentamente.

“Oh, mio Dio!”  
Voltandosi di scatto, Laura rimase impietrita quando vide le facce scioccate di Perry, LaFontaine e JP.  
“Laura, quando ti avevo avvisato di provare a parlare con lei, non intendevo proprio questo, sai?” LaFontaine disse, prima di seguire Perry quando la ragazza scappò via dalla stanza. JP li seguì, un’espressione turbata sul suo volto.  
“Oh, cacchio” Laura si lamentò, nascondendo il viso sullo schienale del divano, sentendo Carmilla ridere sotto di lei.


End file.
